gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Whistle
Whistle ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der vierten Staffel, Wiedersehen macht Freunde, und wird von Hunter mit den Dalton Academy Warblers bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Flo Rida aus seinem vierten Album "Wild Ones" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Warblers: Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo Too doo too doo, hoo hoo hoo hoo Hunter mit Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know (Warblers: Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Warblers: Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Warblers: Oh, oh Oh, oh Hunter mit Warblers: Yo, I'm betting you like people And I'm betting you love freak mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet I'm guilty your honor But that's how we live in my genre Went to hell and paid the Rottweiler There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pullin them hamstrings Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Girl, yeah) Hunter mit Warblers (Warblers): Let me know (Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh) It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't even know She can get any by the low Told me she's not a pro It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle Baby we start something, You come in bar clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, You got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles So amusing, (Warblers: Amusing) Now you can make a whistle with the music (Warblers: Music) Hope you ain't got no issues, you can do it (Warblers: Do It) Give me the perfect picture, never lose it (Warblers: Lose it) Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Hunter: Start real slow) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) (Hunter: bara-ba-ba-ba-ba my whistle) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) (Hunter: Yeah) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) (Hunter: Oh) Go girl you can work it Let me see your whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me Now, shorty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow Warblers (Hunter): Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Can you blow my whistle baby) Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Gonna show you how to do it) You just put your lips together (Gonna show you how to do it, do it, do it, baby) And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) Hunter mit Warblers (Warblers): Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) (Hunter: Yeah, yeah) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) (Hunter: Come on) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh) (Hunter: My whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Here we go Trivia *Hunters erstes und einziges Solo in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Hunter Clarington Kategorie:Sectionals